


Can't Take You Anywhere

by KazOfScotland



Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Buck is a walking disaster, and this time it is all Chimney's fault.Prompt: "You scared the shit out of me" + fun
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818337
Kudos: 45





	Can't Take You Anywhere

Maddie was going to kill him. He just knew it. She was overprotective, and for some reason thought that he was a walking disaster. She seemed to forget everything that he had been through and survived. But Chimney knew that, so he really should have known that if anything happened to the youngest Buckley, she would freak out. Whilst it was meant to be fun, it was his fault and he doubted that Maddie was going to be completely understanding about it. 

Chimney leant back against the door jam as he watched Maddie sit next to her brother who was unconscious and pale against the sheets on the hospital bed. The doctor had said that it was just a waiting game until Buck woke up. The surgery to pin his wrist was straight forward, and now they were just waiting for the anaesthetic to wear off. 

It had all started three hours ago when Chimney had suggested a friendly game of touch football while the 118 was having a celebratory barbecue to celebrate the first anniversary since Buck had survived the ladder truck bombing. They had all finished their food and had decided to entertain themselves especially as the kids were all away playing video games. The game had been fun to begin with, and then it got a bit too rough. They were having fun, and then it all went wrong. 

Buck had had a hold of the ball and was running down the garden for a goal when Chimney tackled him from the side. He had expected that Buck would have noticed him coming but instead the younger man had been laser focused on reaching the goal that had been set up. As a result, Buck and Chimney had both toppled to the ground, Buck hitting the ground harder than Chimney due to having both his own bulk and Chimney’s forcing him down. 

When they hit ground there was a sickeningly audible crack and then Buck had screamed in agony. Chimney had pushed himself up as quickly as he could. But the minute he saw Buck he felt sick to his stomach. He was a paramedic, he had seen a lot worse, but this was the man who was like his younger brother. In fact in a lot of ways he was, especially due to his relationship with Maddie. 

The younger man, the man who was normally a human version of a golden retriever, was clearing in agony. There was blood running down his face from a cut at his hairline, but what was worse was his wrist. The bone was clearly broken, bad enough that it made Chimney feel sick, which was something that was hard pressed to do. 

That was what brought them here, they had rushed Buck to the hospital, and after some painkillers and an x-ray it had been decided that surgery was the best way to ensure that the bone healed. Buck had been too out of it to really disagree but Maddie made sure that she knew everything. Then the waiting game had started, and whilst Chimney wanted to comfort his girlfriend and reassure her that Buck would be fine because he was Buck and seriously a year ago he was trapped under a ladder truck, he couldn’t bring himself to. And the reason for that was simple; it was his fault if you asked him. 

That was why he was standing there. He had to make sure that Buck was okay when he woke up. He had to apologise as well. The younger man had been to hell and back over the course of the past year, and most of that was due to the actions of the members of the 118. He didn’t want this to be the straw that broke the camel's back, not when the night was supposed to be fun. 

He missed the moment that Buck opened his eyes, but it must not have been by much as he became aware of the fact when Maddie spoke. Her tone was both annoyed and full of worry. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” Chimney looked over to see his girlfriend pressing a kiss to her brother's forehead. “Can’t take you anywhere without you ending up in the hospital.” She berated him but Buck was smiling the entire time. 

“It was just a bit of fun, Mads, anyways, Chim was to blame.” Whilst he had said the words that Chimney had been playing on a loop since the incident happened, it was different. There was no annoyance, no malice, no anger. “How long until I’m back to having fun and being at work?” Chimney realised in that moment that Buck should have shut up because Maddie was more annoyed than Chimney had ever witnessed. And it was directed at both of them. 

“Not funny, Evan,” Maddie may have been a nurse before she moved to Los Angeles, but her bedside manner left a lot to be desired if you asked her boyfriend, especially when she smack her brother on the upper arm just after they woke up from surgery. “I’m fed up of waiting for you to wake up from surgery,” Maddie couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped as she spoke. The laugh was one of relief, it was clear to both the men in the room, and neither her for that. 

Chimney, however, knew that this was the moment to take the focus off of Maddie, to let her pull herself back to being the well put together overprotective sister that they all knew she was. 

“Sorry, disaster boy.” And that was the end of the seriousness in the room. All three occupants began laughing loud enough for the nurse walking past to pop their head in and check that everything was as it should be. 

  
  



End file.
